


No One Else 그런 사람 또 없습니다 [Completed]

by cheonssamja



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Fluff, Knowing brothers, Kyunghoon is overly jealous, M/M, One Shot, ep 117, of sohee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonssamja/pseuds/cheonssamja
Summary: "Ahn Sohee vs Min Kyunghoon?"Heechul knew that he would eventually receive that question from his boyfriend who got jealous the entire episode.--“Will you please stop holding my hands?” Kyunghoon sudden statement makes Heechul surprise and lets go of his hands for a moment before grabbing it again.Kyunghoon is definitely jealous and he doesn’t want to deal with this when shooting ends.-based off of ep 117-





	No One Else 그런 사람 또 없습니다 [Completed]

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2z5is94)

When Sohee enters the classroom, Heechul could not contain his excitement and it didn’t help that the brothers kept on teasing him about his old crush on the girl.

 

“W-Why are you so excited?” Kyunghoon asks when Heechul turns to him.

 

“I like her. I like her a lot. She is really here…” Heechul didn’t think before saying that because he thought it was obvious everyone knew about his admiration for the girl. He just thought of it as a fun old crush type but he missed the jealous look on Kyunghoon’s face.

 

When the hyungs starts to tease him about being quiet, Kyunghoon also adds, “I haven’t seen him being so nervous like this before.”

 

Since it’s a reality show, Heechul laughs and explains his story. He gets nervous in the middle of it and grabs his boyfriend hand for support because everyone is staring at him. “The entertainment industry was really tough and she was like an oasis to me at that time.” He makes sure to mention it was the past while looking into Kyunghoon’s eyes.

 

When Soogeun asks to make Sohee a nickname, Heechul joins in the fun because to him it’s all variety and it feels nostalgic bringing back his old crush. “You are like a woman of iron. So lets add chul to your name, Soheechul” He feels embarrassed right away after saying that and grabs Kyunghoon’s hand to hide his face.

 

“Why do you always hold Kyunghoon’s hand when you’re shy?!” Janghoon screams out.

 

Later they move on to the questions part. Sohee talks about staring in a film called “I like it hot.”

 

“You had a kissing scene there. I hated that movie.” Heechul jokes as he turns back to Kyunghoon and grabs his hand again.

 

Kyunghoon looks back and forth at the hand still holding his and blurts out, “will you please stop holding my hands?” Kyunghoon sudden statement makes Heechul surprise as he lets go for a moment before grabbing it again. To him, Kyunghoon is probably just messing around because they are together, Kyunghoon can’t possibly be jealous.

 

It didn’t help he makes another stupid confession asking her to show him her heart. He gets flustered yet again and grabs his boyfriend’s hand.

 

Sohee moves onto her next question, “among all the confession I received so far, what was the most memorable one?”

 

“I got it” Heechul gets up and pretends to be a kid, “Sohee. Here’s milk. I love you” He makes a cute heart and returns to his seat. He is feeling more embarrassed at his childishness and seeing Kyunghoon rubs his eyes, maybe from being sick of him, he grabs Kyunghoon’s hands once again.

 

To him, it was just for fun because it’s a variety show and all the hyungs knew about his past crush. He also assume that Kyunghoon would be a bit upset so that’s why he always held Kyunghoon’s hand right when he makes an embarrassing confession, but instead he notice is boyfriend being gloomy afterwards.

 

When shooting ends, Kyunghoon leaves right after bowing to the guests and before Heechul could trail behind him, Boom grabs his arm. “Yah at least say goodbye to Sohee. Or are you too shy to do it?”

 

“Ah yeah” Heechul turns to Sohee and they shake hands. To him, she would always be the number one idol girl crush because it feels really nostalgic seeing her after 11 years of admiring her.

 

“We should meet for dinner sometimes. With everyone here” She suggests, “I had a lot of fun today and would like to meet everyone again.”

 

“Yes of course.” Heechul gives her a smile before they bid their goodbyes.

 

He rushes to Kyunghoon’s waiting room and only sees Soogeun there. The two share the same waiting room but usually Soogeun leaves before Kyunghoon because Kyunghoon always waits for him, they spend their time alone this way when everyone else leaves.

 

“Soogeun hyung, w-where is Kyunghoon?”

 

“He left early, said he had to do something. Why? Is something wrong?” Soogeun asks when he sees the fear in Heechul’s face. Heechul should’ve had the time of his life today and be still happy afterwards, but after the shooting ends he seems to have more worries.

 

“Nothing, I will leave now. Bye hyung~ See you next week!”

 

Heechul rushes out without his manager and pulls out his cell phone. His heart beats rapidly when he hears the dial tone on the other side. Finally the other picks up, “Hello?”

 

“Babe where are you? You always wait for me after shooting ends.”

 

“I’m tired so I left first.”

 

“Where are you? I’ll take a taxi to see you.”

 

“We just saw each other the whole shooting hyung…” Kyunghoon’s voice trails off.

 

“Are you upset because of Sohee? I can tell because you’re calling me hyung and not any pet names. Earlier all the jokes and flirting was for show, you know that right? That’s why I kept holding your hands to reassure you that I love you.”

 

“No, you used me to stop feeling so flustered over her. I never knew she had such an impact on you.”

 

“What are you talking about? To me it just felt fun thinking of the past and my old crush, but I am completely over her. I miss your face Hoonie, let’s meet up.” 

 

“Don’t want to”

 

“Are you giving me an attitude?”

 

For a fact Heechul really loves the younger and reassures him a lot of his love because Kyunghoon has no confidence at all, so now that Kyunghoon doesn’t want to see him, he just feels so upset.

 

It’s quiet until Kyunghoon speaks up, “Ahn Sohee vs Min Kyunghoon?”

 

Heechul grins at his boyfriend question and the fact that he cannot see Kyunghoon’s face right now he could imagine how pouty the latter is while asking this question.

 

“Oh wow I am getting a quiz…let me think about it. Hmmm I think I can only tell you the answer if we meet up~” Heechul raises his voice in a teasing way.

 

“Why do you have to think about it?” Kyunghoon whines on the line and then gives a heavy sigh, “I am at Yeouido park…”

 

\-----

 

It didn’t take long for Heechul to get there and wrap his arm around Kyunghoon even though the latter is pushing him away. “We are in public!”

 

“We show skinship all the time on TV. I’m sure this is nothing compared to the amount of times I hold your hands.”

 

They find a small area to sit, a place that doesn’t have much people as Heechul plays with Kyunghoon’s hair. “To answer your earlier question, of course I would pick you. I would pick you over…Lady Gaga even. I thought you know it’s variety show and everything is for fun.”

 

“Of course I know! But the way you treat other girl guests and the way you treated Sohee is completely different…I-I got jealous.”

 

“Do I do this to Sohee?” Heechul quickly leans forward and gives Kyunghoon a peck on his lips. Kyunghoon’s ears get red as he tries to cover his blushing face.

 

“I swear you have more aegyo than my baby cousin.” Heechul doesn’t ever miss a moment to tease Kyunghoon. Even though the brothers and guests tease Kyunghoon a lot because he doesn’t get mad easily, Heechul is always the worst when it comes to teasing Kyunghoon. He’s been teasing Kyunghoon before he liked Sohee.

 

Kyunghoon makes a thinking face and Heechul waits to hear what he has to say.

 

“If Sohee asks you on a date…will you go?”

 

Heechul uses his index finger to push Kyunghoon’s forehead. “Yah stop talking about Sohee.”

 

“I was just wondering…” he pouts while playing with his fingers.

 

“I will always pick you over everyone. No one else comes close to you.”

 

The sentence puts Kyunghoon at ease as he leans to kiss Heechul. Kyunghoon gets jealous easily and Heechul knows that because he has so many idol friends while Kyunghoon is introverted. Their personalities are very different but that’s how they learn from each other. Heechul knows that if he gets a chance to pick anyone in the whole industry, his answer will always be Kyunghoon, in a heartbeat.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Asianfanfics too so I'm not plagiarizing~ I just go by a diff username.


End file.
